Eight Symmetrical Moments
by FMAandKHfangirl127
Summary: Series of KidxOc one shots, not much to say about it without runing it so you have to read it to find out! rated T just to be safe
1. Takeout

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater if I did I probably wouldn't be doing this right now.... Kidding anyways enjoy!

* * *

[Shikeidai Mansion]

Amanda put her book down and stood up, _'I better start lunch soon.'_ She made her way to the kitchen, but stopped in front of the mirrors in the main hall. _'Darn frizzies,'_ she thought, frowning. Amanda fixed the headband she was wearing so that it covered her frizzies. Once she was in the kitchen she immediately began making lunch.

-A little later-

Lunch was made, but Kid was nowhere to be found. Amanda was worried because he wasn't in his room or the courtyard.

'_Where could he be?'_ Amanda thought. She walked through the halls of Shikeidai mansion until she came across a door that she didn't recognize. She opened the door and peered inside it. Kid was in there, but that wasn't what concerned her. What concerned her was that Kid was in the middle of the room doing pushups with no shirt on. '_ZMFG!!!'_ she thought turning tomato red. She shut the door and ran back to the kitchen.

"Amanda was that you?" Kid called from the gym, but Amanda had already left. He got up, put his shirt back o, and went into the kitchen. Amanda was cleaning the pots and pans she had used to make lunch when Kid came in. "Amanda," he said. She jumped and turned around. Kid was in his usual black pants, a white shirt, and his suspenders (also white) were hanging down on the sides.

'_At least he put his shirt on,'_ she thought, relieved. "Y-yeah what is it Kid-kun?" Kid noticed that she was blushing and couldn't help but smile.

"Did you come and look for me?" he asked. Amanda squeaked quietly, thinking that she was in trouble.

"W-why?" she asked, nervous.

"Because I saw a beautiful girl poke her head through the door," he told her, and Amanda relaxed a little, "And I was wondering who it was." Kid looked over and she blushed a faint crimson.

"W-well I-I couldn't find you, and I was worried," she said quietly. Kid walked up to her and gazed into her brown eyes. She blushed an even deeper crimson when he pulled her into his embrace and kissed. Amanda didn't try to pull away, instead she melted into him and the kiss felt like it had lasted for hours. They ha completely forgotten about lunch and by the time they realized it their lunch had gone bad.

"We could always get takeout," Kid suggested. Amanda nodded and picked up the phone. She ordered sushi and ramen and Kid didn't complain once about it being too expensive. After the food came they went into the living room and sat on the pillows that they had placed, symmetrically, on the floor. Once they were done they sat next to each other cuddling. Amanda felt as if she was in heaven, but suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he said getting up. They both silently cursed whoever it was who had interrupted them. Kid answered the door and saw a rather creepy looking man in a cheap suit. "Um… can I help you?" he asked.

The man nodded, "Yes I was wondering if you were interested in try-" The door slammed on the poor man's face. Kid turned around and saw Amanda standing in the doorway.

"Who was it?" she asked. Kid shrugged,

"Just some guy trying to sell us something." And then they went back to kissing

* * *

Yea that was my first one shot and chances are I'm going to be killed by my friend who this one shot was based off of. So if I don't post anything for a while it means that she killed me.

_aqua: She better not, because you still have to finish your othertwo stories._

**Nicole: Yeah btw are you going to update sometime soon?**

Oh don't you two start. Hey where's Ed?

**Stein disected him**

Oh joy well Guardians won't be finished now.

**that's not tue you know he dies like 20 times in the manga and anime.**

true, why ar ewe talking about him anyway?

_I dunno, I'm gonna see Terra, maybe she can get him out of my closet._

**It's okay Aqua. -comforts her-**

Okay then... Bye!


	2. Car Ride

**DISLCAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater, just my own characters.

Yo! This is the second story for Eight Symmetrical Moments, so not much to say except enjoy!

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked a small girl with black hair and red highlights. The man driving shook his head and sighed. He wondered how he had gotten assigned to take these kids to the hot spring.

"Will you stop whining Fy?" a girl with brown hair and blue highlights asked. Fyina stuck her tongue out and slouched down in her seat.

"Don't take it personally Fyina," said a boy with short black hair that had three white stripes on the left side, "Aqua's just tired." Aqua glared at him and held up her arms so he could see. "TCH- *sob, sob* the symmetry is gone!" He slouched into the far corner of the back seat.

"I-it's okay Kid," said a frantic girl with wavy brown hair and frizzies, "Aqua was just kidding…right?" Aqua sent her a look that said I wasn't. The girl gave her the puppy dog face and mouthed please.

"Y-yeah, I was sorry Kid-kun," she lied. Kid sat up, but didn't look at her. He turned to the girl.

"Do you have your phone Amanda?" he asked. Amanda looked at him, confused.

"Y-yeah, why?" she asked. Kid smiled to himself.

"Because I forgot my phone and I need to call someone." This was a lie of course, he had his phone, it was just in his bag in the trunk of the car. Amanda continued to stare at him.

"Uh… o-okay, but it's in my shirt pocket," she said blushing very very faintly. It was cold outside so she had worn a jacket. Kid gently unzipped it and reached for her pocket. Amanda squeaked quietly and blushed a deep crimson. "W-w-what are you d-d-d-doing?" she stuttered. Kid stopped and looked down.

"Uh…s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry!!!!!" he exclaimed removing his hand and blushing. Amanda, who was still a little shocked about what happened, couldn't help but laugh at his face. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"It's okay," she said gently, "You're just lucky you're cute or else you'd be walking." Kid laughed dryly and leaned in to kiss her. Amanda blushed an even deeper crimson (if that's possible) but didn't pull away. Aqua turned around and saw them making out in the back seat.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF- CAN'T YOU LOVEBIRDS WAIT UNITL WE GET TO THE HOTEL TO DO THAT?" she demanded. Amanda and Kid instantly pulled away and blushed.

"Uh…OH MY GAH WHAT'S THAT?" Amanda exclaimed pointing out the window. (I love Azumanga Daioh) Aqua rolled her eyes and turned around. As soon as they were sure that no one was looking they went back to kissing. Amanda laughed quietly and Kid deepened the kiss. She squeaked and blushed more, but didn't even protest when he lowered his hands. Kid pulled her tighter and once again deepened the kiss.

~The End~

* * *

_You know she's going to kill you at school right?_

I know Aqua, but it's totally worth it! keep checking back for more updates and don't forget to write a review!!


	3. 15 Minutes

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater, just my characters.

Hello, it's computers again and FREE PERIOD!!! anyways here is the third one shot in this series so enjoy and see you in the authors note!

* * *

15 Minutes

[Orion High, lockers]

Amanda quickly grabbed her books out of her locker and closed it.

"Manda," sighed a tall girl with long brown hair that had blue highlights, "Jacob's not even here today to try to jam your locker."

"I know," Amanda said, "But Kev-Kev's here."

"Good point," the girl said. She looked out the windows into the courtyard, "It's raining so Kid-kun will be on the bus."

"R-really?" Amanda asked turning around. She saw the rain falling gently to the ground and sighed, "Yeah I guess so…"

"What's wrong?" she asked. Amanda blushed a little and picked up her bag.

"I-it's nothing," she said walking down the hall, "Bye Aqua text me later okay!"

"I will," Aqua said. She finished getting her books out of her locker, and headed in the other direction towards her bus. (but enough about her, this is a series about AMANDA and KID, so let's see what their up to…)

[Buss #88]

Amanda got on the bus to find Kid sitting in her usual seat. He saw her and got up to allow her to sit.

"T-thank you," she said blushing. Kid smiled and sat back down next to her, "So you're not going to see your father?"

"No," Kid replied, "Chichi-ue only want to meet with me every other day after school so I can get my homework done." Amanda nodded and pulled out her phone. "Who are you texting?"

"Aqua, Nicole, Meggy, and Steffi," she said not looking up from the screen.

"T-that's a lot of people," Kid said. Amanda laughed and continued texting. The bus ride felt like an eternity, but when Kid looked up he realized that they were the last two students on the bus. He tossed his bag onto the seat across from him, and Amanda looked up from texting.

"What are you doing?" asked Amanda.

"Well we are the only two people on right now," he said, reaching for her phone. Amanda pouted and tried to get her phone back. Kid pulled the phone away and tossed it onto the seat next to them.

"Hey give that back!" she exclaimed, but Kid placed his finger on her mouth. He removed his finger and kissed her gently on the lips. Amanda blushed crimson red and tried to pull away. Kid pulled her close and out of the drivers view. "K-kid-Kun!" He smiled innocently:

"What's wrong?" Amanda blushed a deeper crimson and looked down.

"D-don't you think the driver will get mad?" she asked. Kid laughed,

"No he won't care." He kissed her again and this time she didn't object. Amanda put her hands around his face and for the first time EVER she was the one who deepened the kiss. Kid smiled and pulled her tighter, lowering his hands in the process.

--------15 minutes later--------

Amanda and Kid jumped when they heard the horn of the bus. They peeked above the seat and saw their driver looking at them.

"Do you want to stay here all night?" he asked, a little annoyed. Amanda blushed and kid reached over and grabbed his bag. He handed over her phone and walked off the bus. Amanda grabbed her stuff and followed quietly behind him. The driver grumbled to himself and pulled away.

'_That was close,'_ thought Amanda. Kid laughed quietly, and dragged her back to the house. He went up to her room and threw their bags on the floor. "K-kid-Kun w-what are you doing?!"

"**I think a bed would be more comfortable than a bus seat…" he said grinning as he sat on the bed and pulled Amanda close.** She blushed a deep crimson as Kid kissed her gently on the lips. Amanda squeaked when he started kissing down her collar bone, and blushed more. He slowly moved his hands down and started pulling up her sweater. She placed her hands around his face and kissed him passionately. Amanda moaned quietly as Kid began unbuttoning her shirt.

--------later--------

Kid and Amanda were sleeping in her bed with their clothes thrown around the room. Someone knocked on the door, but they didn't hear it. The door opened and a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Excuse me Kid-sama I need to talk to you about some- O_o," the boy said. Kid slowly opened his eyes to see a very shocked priest standing in the middle of the room.

"J-Justin-Kun!" Kid exclaimed nervously, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well I had come up to tell you that Shinigami-sama wanted to see you, but it seems that I must give you two a lesson in chastity," Justin told him. Amanda woke up and screamed, startled at Justin being in the room. Kid handed her a shirt (HIS SHIRT!!!) to put on, and Justin began talking, "Chastity is a beautiful thing, it's when a man and a woman…" Justin continued talking about chastity, and he didn't even hear Amanda and Kid giggling in the backround.

* * *

yeah I am going to die by the time this series is finished bye!


End file.
